onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
UM-881 Combat Gear
Note: This armor doesnt appear in Milky way for 50 years its seen in the Pegasus almost immediately where it was designed. This is the last known armor configuration the UGI Marines have used. When the Imperium would later merge this armor was used by all UGI armed forces with different colorings for the branches. As with each government the UGI annexes with their entire military thhe UGI creates a new armor that will unite both sides. Specifications Built as tough as they come. These armor platings can easily protect the soldier during combat situtions nd is conssidered to be stronger than their last incarnations. The UGI fielded tested this armor in the Pegasus and each year they would upgrade it. By the time the Milky Way would see it it was upgraded to 881. Built in hud inside exopacks that would allow visible faces but you were not able to see their HUD. With uplinks to UGI command the soldier could talk to the command centers if they were in desperate need. The UGI would use it to ensure when the Imperium joined that all military forces would be the same appearance and not disjointed between Imperium armorings and UGI. Though this armor has beenn seen in Milky Way in holo renderings in GALSec station on occasion and many people wondered what it was the UGI just said its an armor they are building to make their soldiers unbeatable. Solra kept smiling indicating it was a joke which was his signature jokeing gesture behind that smile he was dead serious. Weaknesses *Though requiring a high powered rifle the exopack could shatter and kill the soldier with electrical shock. *At any point the armor is at a tempature of 3000° Celsius the armor will no longer repel heat and literally fry the soldier. *The armors leggings are its greatest weakoints as they have only duranium plating inside the leggings. Trying to shoot the oldiers chest is futile as it has derexium in it. History Designed by children who were known as Savants. They were incredibly intelligent. They were on Michael Trillions level of intelligence (Just a few points below him) at age 5 a child designed it and at age six he demanded materials. These same children would later make the Derexium process easier and more efficient. Even created a device that much like a printer would materialize the molecules for the armor built with only a single millimeter of derexium was still incredibly heavy. So they gave the leggings more cloth with duranium plates in the pants. It was a process that once reached the Milky way would terrify the enemy soldiers in the terror groups thata soldier can now wear derexium. And to the point the armors were now materialized each soldier would step on a pad and it would materialize the armor around him using molecules to create it to exact snug surroundings. The armor would be the last armor in the UGI history until they annexed another government. In which they said they were proud of their armor. During the Infinitium Conflict a situation in which a miscommunication that made soldiers think a coup detat was going on it made the army look bad. This was due to a new soldier said on the radios incorrect protocol. Category:UGI Armor